OPC Unified Architecture (OPC UA) is a platform independent protocol which specifies how to exchange data between different systems, software applications and hardware devices. OPC UA enables exchange of data between software applications independently of the application's vendor, supported operating system, and used programming language.
In the process industry today, process graphics are typically built using a graphic builder, for example the ABB system 800xA includes a graphic builder, and so do most systems in this particular field. These graphic builders facilitate building of process graphics as they assist the users in building the graphic representation of a real object using predetermined graphic building blocks. A graphic builder also assists the user connecting graphic objects to the process' real time data, often provided via OPC. A graphic object does not need to be dynamic; it can be static to serve as a generic building block to be used in other graphics. The generated graphic objects can also contain built in functionality for process control, navigation and indication of invalid data. The graphic objects may also visualize for example if data exceeds specified high or low limits.
A problem with conventional graphic builders is that a great deal of programming effort is required from a developer in order to create graphical objects, and in particular when trying define a complete environment of graphical objects for a certain industrial process. Further, a set of graphical objects created for a particular industrial process cannot necessarily be reused in a different industrial process when targeting different industries, which has the drawback that a great deal of engineering is required.
“OPC Unified Architecture” by Wolfgang Mahnke et al published on Springer-Verlag generally discloses the platform independent OPC UA protocol.
WO 2009/046095 generally discloses systems and methods for gathering, analyzing, formatting and presenting information related to monitored processes and environments, where graphical representations of operational process control data received from servers is displayed within the context of geographical locations at which the processes operate.